


Veil Of Significance

by KatieIsASlimeUwU



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieIsASlimeUwU/pseuds/KatieIsASlimeUwU
Summary: It is an oddly cold summer morning. There is a feeling of tension in the air, as if there is an argument happening behind the curtain. Though, a veil may be better suited for this metaphor.But, if you look past the more physical veil of reality you will notice the argument is also much less metaphorical in nature.As always the greater deities beyond our realm tend to squabble about many mundane things. Today however these reality warping beasts are fighting about a much more impactful topic.Unfortunately, it has to do with the cosmo's favorite playthings:Humanoids. Though they come in a variety of shapes these usually insignificant mortals tend to get clumped in together by higher beings.Today is the day they are finally being noticed by the great beyond. Whether or not that it is desirable will truly be put to the test.Though the creatures beyond are usually shapeless in form their whispers and screams can be heard discussing the crimes of one of their own.A crime so terrible that the repercussions will echo throughout both their side of the curtain and ours.The crime of giving a humanoid relevance.





	1. An Oddly Cold Summer Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this months ago and didnt get far but hopefully I'll write more and not lose motivation again.

It is an oddly cold summer morning. I get up out of bed. As I move around my room to get ready for the day I have the strangest feeling of being watched. I open the door to my room and walk down the stairs to see my partner already awake. When did you get up? I ask them. "Probably a bit before you" I hear them answer with warmth. I sit down on the couch to watch some tv. I also feel like I'm thinking out loud, however the silent air is heavy in my ears.  
I hear My partner call out from across the room "Hey, I haven't seen that show yet!" I watch them point to the black screen and hear their beautiful chuckle. I notice their face perk up with pride as they try to get a laugh out of me. I give in and join them. I finally turn on the tv as I feel the warmth of my partner as they get comfortable beside me. I start to think about when we first met.

And as I do…

It becomes the view of reality.

It is a wet fall afternoon. I wander around the convention hall. I feel overwhelmed in the loud packed Artist Alley. I look around for a spot to sit and relax. I finally start to make my way towards an area near the back. Around me it begins to get louder. It starts to get more exhausting to stay here. I start to pay less attention to my surroundings. People are moving past me. I just want to sit down. The room gets louder as people start to funnel out. Must be something outside I think to myself. I stop and try to look around towards the front. I get knocked to the ground. "Shit! Need help up?" I hear someone ask. I feel dazed but I reach for a hand. I get pulled up and hear a panicked apology "Im so sorry I was just trying to figure out what was going on up front" I ask if they could help me find a place to sit down. "Sure!" They respond though I can tell the panic has not yet completely left their voice. The stress hasn't left mine either.

It is an oddly cold summer morning. I focus back on the present. I get the sense that time hasn't passed. I begin to feel like something is off. Not off… different. "what do you mean?" I hear my partner ask. I thought I was thinking that. I KNOW I was only thinking that. I see them give me a strange look. "Why are you narrating?" I hear them ask. What do they mean narrating? I'm not saying anything. "Are you ok?" I listen to the panic rising in their voice. I don't know why they are freaking out. I try to respond but it feels like nothing comes out. "Please answer me! Olive answer me..." Olive… My name is Olive. I don't normally think of my name. I don't usually have to. Why does thinking about names feel much more important today. The last time I thought about names this much…

I go back to thinking about the day we met.

It is a wet fall afternoon. I have finally found a spot to rest. I am sitting next to the person who both knocked me to the ground and who helped me find this spot afterwards. We talk about the con for a bit. I awkwardly ask for their name. "Oh, It's Iz. What's yours?" I hear them speak their name to me for the first time. Iz… Iz… I let it set in to my brain before I remember I need to respond back. My name is Olive I say.

It is an oddly cold summer morning. Iz is staring at me with fear. I don't understand why. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY. Was that outloud? I guess not. Iz straightens up with that last thought. Guess so… I feel like my brain is vibrating in my skull. I can't handle whats going on anymore. I lose focus.

And it

All

Goes

Dark…


	2. A Dark And Windy Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Still a Work in Progress)

It is Dark and windy.  
You… NO I hear whispers all around you. I feel like your mind is breaking.  
ENOUGH I say… or did i hear that. I am struggling for control. But then, you finally lose.

You see them now. Huge indescribable terrors. You would scream if you could breathe. You don't know why you're here. All you remember is passing out.  
Ironically, you feel normal. Well… This is obviously still weird as hell but, you feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.  
One of the whispers suddenly gets louder than the rest. You have the strangest feeling it's directed at you. It's almost like someone is thinking at you out loud.  
So, you are the one given relevance. you hear or, feel would probably be a better way to describe it.  
"I guess?" You respond.


End file.
